Finding Vegeta
by SenshiKino
Summary: Two new saiyans on the scene...AND THE'RE SEXY Women!


Disclamer: We do not own any of the rights to Dragon Ball Z. (Blaze cries) [AKA we do not own the chracters the story or the merchandise. (allthough Blaze has much of it in her room.) The only character that we own are Strike and Jade. (Don't use them or we will send them to beat you up. Mwahahahahaha)  
  
Author's note: Hello, SenshiKino here. My friend Blaze and I wrote this little fic together. :) If you R &R and email me at SenshiKino@Aol.com I will send you pictures of Jade and Strike. :) Yay? Right? Enjoy. (that's not a request. :P)  
  
Chapter 1: The Return to Nothing  
  
  
Forty years ago planet Vegeta was destroyed. It was once said that the planets demise was caused by a meteor Colossian with the planet, however to the saiyans beliefs it was no accident that the planet was destroyed, but those who know the truth did not live to tell that story. The entire saiyan race was destroyed. Only four survived. Had they not been away from the planet at the time of its destruction they would have suffered the same fate as the planet.   
  
An entire race gone...   
  
Only four lived on...   
  
Only four....  
  
Or..... Were only four meant to survive?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! IT'S GONE!!!!"  
  
"No.... it can't be..."  
  
"ARE YOU SURE THESE CORADINATES ARE ACCURATE!?"  
....there must be some mistake...."   
  
"No, I checked it twice... I.... Hate to say it .. but there right..."  
  
"How long were we gone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Strike lowered her eyes and looked down. She spoke softly to herself. "So much has changed.... Were we to go? .... Why did this happen? It's been so long.... My memories are hazy... why did we leave?"  
  
  
Forty years ago..... Chaos filled planet Vegeta. Saiyans fought among themselves. Some were loyal to Frieza: others were against him. Some saiyans were too proud to submit to servant hood. They refused to be the lackeys of frieza. Some were simply too scared to oppose him. As things grew more chaotic and violent amongst the followers of frieza and those who opposed them, it became clear that the down of a new era was approaching. A new power would rise and dominate all. Saiyan military Intelligence reported that something of great significance was soon going to happen; something that would change the history of the saiyan race forever. Some ignored this information as only a rumor. Some of the few who took the information seriously attempted to leave the planet for safety-- but the follows of frieza would not allow anyone to leave the planet. Those who attempted so were either imprisoned or killed. Others who tried to escape that were found by those who opposed frieza were branded traitors and were brutally used as public examples of what would happen to traitors of the saiyan race. There was no neutrality. All people had to choose a side or choose death. No one could avoid becoming a part of the upcoming battle, but there were two who somehow managed to slip by and escape from chaos of planet Vegeta. Two saiyan children found refuges on an unknown planet that happened upon accidentally were time was slow. Every five years on earth was only as one year in the strange world they had come to dwell. Forty years passed on earth only six went by one the mysterious planet that had no name. Only plant and animal resided on the lonely planet.  
  
  
"HELLO!? Strike, are ya' with m?"  
  
Strike looked up and blinked, coming back to her senses. She looked at Jade through her capsule's video screen. "Hmmm? ...Uh yeah, Jade.. It's been six years... I thought it would have bees safe to return home now... I thought it would be here to return to. ....I can't believe that it's gone..."  
  
"I know, but I believe we are going to get it back - BUT WERE NOT IF WERE GOING TO JUST SIT HERE AND REMINISE DOWN MEMORY LANE!!!" Jade waved her index repeatedly at the video screen.  
  
  
Strike is consequently irritated toward Jade. "OH YEAH!? WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO DO?! THE WHOLE FREAKIN' PLANETS' GONE! WELL, WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST, GENIOUS?!?!?" Strike leans menacingly toward the communications screen.  
  
"What about Prince Vegeta?  
  
"HELLO! No planet: no prince. Do the words DEAD or GONE mean anything to you? No you of course not you're the little angel of hope!"  
  
Jade crosses her arms and closes here eyes in an offended manor. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the 'little angel part."'   
Frieza always favored Vegeta. He took reportedly took Vegeta prisoner the week of battle. He was taken onto Frieza's ship."  
  
Strike looks at the vid. screen saying nothing. She sighs. "And this helps us how?"  
  
Jade sharply looks to the vid screen. "...Well.. this... means... he... might... be.. ALIVE!"  
  
Strike sighs again. "Well, that's great. Even with this "fabulous information," we still have no way in hell to find our beloved prince." Strike stated in a snotty tone. "So, were back at square one again. Any more bright ideas, Oh enlightened one?"  
  
Jade smiles cleverly. "As a matter of fact, miss doubtful, I know how to track the "presious prince's' power levil. This will lead us to anyone with a power levil over thirty - thousand. And if you STILL doubt me, I already have the scanner locked on to a person on a planet called Earth."  
  
Strike sighs once more. " I suppose we haven't got anything better to do." She sets her scanners toward Earth and blasts off for the blue planet. She zooms by Jade. "Well? Are you coming or what?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
The two sayian females silently head toward earth; each deep in her own thoughts. 


End file.
